The advent of flat panel liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma displays has changed the manner in which computer monitors must be mounted/supported and positioned for optimum “viewability.” A LCD transmits images in a manner that is quite different from that found in a traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor. A user must position himself/herself directly in front of a LCD, viewing it “straight on”, to properly see the displayed images. A LCD's highly directional images and lower light emission levels make it difficult to position the unit on top of a traditional desk such that a user can view it straight on in an ergonomic manner, or to view the display's output through the glass surface found in the typical computer desk, as exemplified by that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. RE 34266 to Schairbaum.
However, because LCDs offer many advantages over traditional CRT monitors, such as requiring less overall space and using less energy, there is a need for more functional, ergonomically correct, and convenient multi-use computer workstations designed to accommodate flat panel LCDs. While previous attempts have been made to provide a multi-use computer workstation accommodating a LCD that have achieved some measure of success, the actuation devices on such workstations have required relatively complex linkages between an input device support tray, such as a keyboard tray, and a pivotably mounted support panel. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,890 and its progeny describe a computer workstation having a work surface with a central aperture and a pivoting LCD support panel pivotably mounted within such aperture, with lever arms situated between the support panel and a keyboard tray such that movement of the keyboard tray toward the user causes the support panel to pivot toward an open position, while movement of the keyboard tray away from the user and toward the workstation causes the support panel to pivot toward a closed position. Unfortunately, this complex linkage between the keyboard tray and the support panel unnecessarily increases manufacturing expenses, requiring multiple linkage components and increased complexity in assembly. Moreover, such complex linkage increases potential points of failure, as the damage or loss of a member in that linkage can result in an inability to open the work surface, thus rendering the computer display functionality of the workstation useless in the event of such a failure.
A need therefore remains to provide a multi-use computer workstation designed to accommodate flat panel LCDs that is of more simplistic construction and more easily convertible from a work surface to a computer display than has been offered by prior constructions.